The present invention relates to an audio apparatus which performs output control between receivers that receive audio data.
JP-A-2006-140824 discloses an audio system in which a sub-woofer is wire connected to an audio amplifier, an audio signal is transmitted from the audio amplifier to the sub-woofer, and the sub-woofer extracts and outputs the low-frequency component of the audio signal.
The audio amplifier of the audio system is provided with a sub-woofer power button for controlling the power supply of the sub-woofer from the side of the audio amplifier. When the sub-woofer power button is pressed by the user, the audio amplifier combines the audio signal with a high-frequency signal which is higher in frequency than the audio signal of the audible range, and outputs the resulting combined signal to the sub-woofer. The sub-woofer extracts a low-frequency audio signal from the combined signal, and extracts also a high-frequency component signal, whereby switching the ON/OFF states of the power supply.
As described above, an operation in which a receiver is controlled from the transmitter side, such as that in which the ON/OFF states of the power supply for the sub-woofer that is the reception side is switched by the audio amplifier that is a transmitter of audio data is usually performed.
In the case where a plurality of receivers receive the same audio data and simultaneously output the data, for example, the volumes and ranges of the sounds output by the receivers must be adjusted in a well balanced manner. For example, the case where one receiver handles L- and R-channels, and another receiver is in charge of the function of a sub-woofer is considered. Adjustments of the sound volume and the band are necessary between the receivers. In such a case, when a configuration where an operation button for controlling the receivers is disposed in a transmitter and the control is performed through the button is employed as in the above-described related art, the receivers require individual adjustments, respectively, and such adjustments are cumbersome.